Dating Game
by agent56
Summary: Toji finally asks out the girl of his dreams...
1. Default Chapter Title

If anyone has any comments or questions on this story or series please feel free to contact me at agent__56@hotmail.com NOTE:This happens during the beginning of Book 2. ====================================================================== Evangelion The Date Written by agent56 ====================================================================== 

"Misato! I'm leaving for school now!!!" Shinji Ikari shouted from the lobby of his apartment. His friends Toji and Kensuke had come to walk him to school as usual. Both of the boys were madly in love with Misato, little did they know how much of a pig she could be. 

"Okay Shinji! -BURP- Are you wearing clean underwear?" 

"Oh dear...my the Angel 's kill me now." Shinji was quite embarassed by Misato's daily routine of rudeness. Shinji then jumped out of the house with Kensuke not far behind. 

"Hmmpph." thought Kensuke, "Shinji, Toji is still in the house! What do we do?" 

"Oh quit being so jealous, he's probably just putting his shoes on. We'll sit here and wait." said Shinji, who was in an unusually good mood considering what Misato just put him through. 

Little did the other two guys know that Toji was still inside but was not putting on his shoes, he was gathering his guts to talk to Misato. Toji crept around the corner and saw Misato lying on the floor with Pen-pen, drinking beer and eating toast. 

"Oh she is sooooo hot!" thought Toji, "And she isn't that much older than me." 

Misato then looked up, and with shyness Toji jumped back behind the lobby wall. 

"HEY! Who's there, I saw that. Shinji...Kensuke..." she then got up and walked around the corner, "TOJI! You naughty boy, were you spying on me?" 

"Me? Spying no I-" 

"I should give you a spanking!" 

"Please-" 

"WHAT?" 

"Please don't, yeah that's it, please don't." 

"Well what do you want peeping Toj?" 

"I came to ask you something." 

"What did you want to ask me?" 

"Do you -GULP- do you want to go out with me this Saturday?" 

"You mean a date?" 

"Ye...-GULP-...yes." 

"Oh, okay, sure. Pick me up at 8. Now you better get off to school." 

"Really!!!! Okay whatever you say." 

Toji then grabbed her and gave her a kiss on then cheek and ran off. 

"HORNY LITTLE DEVIL!" said Misato. 

Toji then ran out of the apartment and started walking to school with the guys, they had been awful quiet for a long time when Kensuke had to ask that one question that had been bugging him for the whole trip. 

"TOJI! Why are you smiling? And what did you do at Misato's place?" 

"I ASKED HER OUT." 

"YOU WWWHHHAATTT????" 

"You heard me Kensuke, I asked her out." 

"What did she say?" he asked. 

"YES!" 

"Oh noooo...." Shinji then knew that the four of them were about to have the WORST time of their lives. 

Kensuke immediately fell into a deep depression, he didn't talk for the rest of the walk, while Shinji didn't shut-up. 

"Toji, listen to me. Misato is a slob! You don't want to go out with her, besides she too old for you." 

"Shinji you're just jealous." 

"JEALOUS! I live with the pig! Kensuke's the one who is jealous." 

Kensuke then raised his head for a moment, "SHUT UP!" 

"Okay, okay. I'll make you a deal. You help me out and I'll only go on one date with her, no more! Deal?" 

"Deal." 

"Come to my house after school. Kensuke do you want to...oh forget it, he's probably too angry to talk." 

Then as the time passed at school Toji started to sweat with anticipation. Finally as the bell rang he dashed out of class and started walking home, they saw Kensuke quickly get on the bus, obviously to avoid them. 

"What should I wear Shinji?" 

"I don't know, whatever you want." 

"What does she like better, Eau de Toilette or Musk for Men?" 

"I really don't know. Just calm down okay, this is just a date she is not your girlfriend, so don't get any ideas, okay?" 

"Yeah okay, I'm just really excited." 

"I think you mean horny." 

"Why does everybody call me horny?" 

"Well its kind of obvious." 

"What...uh....I...oh forget it." 

The two guys then arrived at Toji's house. Toji fumbled around in his front pocket for his keys, once he found them he ran into his house, took off his clothes and jumped in the shower. Shinji talked to him from outside. 

"Toji why did you need me to come here with you?" 

"Two things, one to talk to me, two so you won't be at home when I go over." 

"But I'm going back with you." 

"No way. Look on the kitchen table." Shinji went in the kitchen and looked on the table, he saw a twenty dollar bill. 

"What there's nothing here but a twenty." 

"Exactly. Take that and have a good time, just don't come back until ten tonight, okay?" 

"Of course. I can't pass up that kind of opportunity." Shinji took the twenty and stuck it in his pocket. 

"Oh...I wonder if Misato is having a shower now...ahhhh..." 

"SHUT UP. Horny loser. Now do you understand why we call you horny." 

"Yes." Shinji then heard the shower turn off. 

"Shinji!" 

"What?" 

"Can you pass me my pants? Just open the door a crack and toss them in." Shinji picked up Toji's pants from the ground and opened the door a crack and threw the pants in, but when he did something fell out of his back pocket. 

"Toji, what's this you were carrying it looks like some rolled up balloon...BALLOON? TOOOJJJJIIIII!!!!!" 

"What?" 

"I can't believe you're taking a condom for a date with Misato!!!" 

====================================================================== Did you like that? Well if you did then keep your eyes open for Part 2 of Dating Game. For the latest news on X, Pokemon and Evangelion check out http://www.geocities.com/SiliconValley/Campus/5956/anime.html 


	2. Default Chapter Title

If anyone has any comments or questions on this story or series please feel free to contact me at agent__56@hotmail.com NOTE:This happens during the beginning of Book 2. ====================================================================== Evangelion The Date Part 2 Written by agent56 ====================================================================== 

"Yes, but I always carry one." 

"But Toji, you've heardly had any girlfriends!" 

"SHUT UP. I guy can fantasize, can't he?" 

"Not about my guardian, my Misato." 

"Shinji, Misato is not your tonight, she's mine." 

"Whatever. Shouldn't you being leaving now?" 

"Yes I should. See ya Shinji, thanks for the help!" Toji then grabbed his tight leather jacket and jumped out the door. 

"What help?" Shinji thought. "Oh well better make use of this twenty, wouldn't want it to go to waste." Shinji then also left the house and headed for a night on the town, besides he's been down for a while and he deserves a cheering up. 

As Toji walked down the street he started to think about what Misato would be wearing, a purple clear silk dress? Or maybe a mini mini mini skirt? Or maybe tight jeans and a wet white t-shirt. Toji wiped the drool from his mouth and thought about other things. Like how to impress her, so he went and bought flowers and a small pack of cologne. He then continued to Misato's place, he was a little early but he was sure she wouldn't mind. As he neared the aprtment he noticed the door was open, so he just walked in. After taking off his shoes in the lobby he walked into the main room, but he couldn't see Misato. Toji saw the bathroom door was open, he knew she wouldn't be naked or she would of closed the door, so he just walked into the bathroom and saw Misato putting on her panties. 

"Uh...Misato?" Toji got really excited but also embarassed. 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Toji you pervert, you should of knocked before coming into the apartment, let alone the bathroom." Misato had turned around, but made no attempt to cover he naked breasts and half on panties. "Now get out of here." 

"Uh...sure, sorry." Toji then walked out red faced and waited on the couch. 

"Toji, what's that tiny stick poking out of your pants?" Misato started laughing at the obvious erection Toji got when seeing Misato. 

"Oh my...this is so embarassing." He tried to sit with his legs crossed but couldn't hide it. "Well if it'll make it better I brought you flowers." 

"You did!!!" Misato then ran out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a bikini top and a mini skirt. "You're so sweet!" Misato then bent over and gave Toji a big kiss on the lips. 

"No-no problem Mi-misato." Toji was really liking this. 

"Sit there for a while, I have to put my make-up on it may take a while." Misato then went back into the bathroom. 

"Ohh...I wish Kensuke was here now. He'd love this. Maybe I should rest for a bit, I might be getting busy soon. 

After a while of resting Toji heard Misato calling him. 

"Toji, Toji, I need to talk to you." 

"What is it Misato?" 

"I think you're really hot and we should keep this relationship going for ever, who cares about this relationship, do you agree?" 

"Yes of course, I love you Misato." 

"Me too." Misato then started to take off her skirt, but just before she did Toji saw Bonko the Clown, his childhood favourite, ride by on a unicycle and threw a pie at his face, at that point Toji realized something. 

"Oh dammit! All the good stuff only happens in a dream, better wake up." Toji then pinched himself and sat up quickly. Misato then came out of the bathroom and was still wearing her revealing clothes. 

"...but this isn't a dream, WOO WHO! You look beautiful Misato, you really do." 

"Why thank-you Toji. Now where did you want to go tonight?" 

"Well Misato, ladies choice, but I was thinking dinner and a movie." 

"Sounds good, lets go." The two then went to the lobby, Toji had to bend over to put his shoes on. When he bent over the condom fell out of his pocket. 

"TOJI! What the fuck is this? A condom?" 

"-GULP- Yes." Toji got really red and embarassed and realized that the real Misato would be nothing like the one in the dream. "Okay Toji, I thought you were cute, I decided that I'd make your day and go on this date, but this is too far. You are too young for me, plus you're a pervert! I never really liked you and I wouldn't do it with you, so get out of here before I call up all your friends and tell them." 

"TOO LATE!" The two of then looked up and saw Kensuke with his video camera at the window, "Toji I'm gonna let everyone in school see this video!" 

"What!!! Okay Kensuke you're dead!!!" Toji then ran out of Misato's apartment and chased Kensuke all the way home. 

"Crazy pervert." Thought Misato, "That'll teach him!" She then took off her clothes and had another shower, laughing through the whole thing. 

====================================================================== Did you like that? Well if you did then keep your eyes open for stories by agent56, available at FanFiction.net and agent56's Anime Page. THANKS FOR READING! For the latest news on X, Pokemon and Evangelion check out http://www.geocities.com/SiliconValley/Campus/5956/anime.html 


End file.
